


The CEO Vs The Mean Girls

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [16]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anime/Movie Crossover, Community: comment_fic, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drama, F/M, Female Friendship, Gossip, High School, Inspired by a Movie, Mean Girls, Movie/Anime Fusion, Rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 21:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kaiba transfers to North Shore High School for a business trip. He ignores the Plastics, who soon disband, and the Junior Plastics, who scheme to get their hands on him. Plus, he also has plans for - read to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Announcement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow readers and writers. I hope you are well. Anyway, here’s a new Yu-Gi-Oh crossover I cooked up one day. This time it’s a crossover with the 2004 film Mean Girls. Lindsay Lohan is one of my favorite actresses, and she did a great job in that film portraying Cady Heron. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The geniuses at Paramount Pictures own the film Mean Girls. The lyrics to Mean Girls Rule by Dark Sea Sisters belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement is made, and the student body at North Shore High is talking about it....

The CEO Vs the Mean Girls

_Since they tell you that you’re ugly_  
_Mean girls gonna make you cry_  
_Take your homework, slam your makeup,_  
_Then they’re gonna steal your guy_

_Spread some gossip, steal your locker,_  
_Tell you “You’re a loser, nerd”_  
_Humiliate, eviscerate, uh_  
_That’s why they lead the herd_

_Mean girls are popular_  
_Mean girls are cool_  
_Mean girls are icy cold_  
_That’s why the mean girls rule_

_Kick your booty_  
_Trash your rep_  
_Mean girls always put you down_  
_Dis your hair_  
_Shame your outfit_  
_Then they run you outta town_

_Mean girls are popular_  
_Mean girls are cool_  
_Mean girls are icy cold_  
_That’s why the means girls rule_

_Mean girls, mean girls…_  
~Dark Sea Sisters, **Mean Girls Rule**

It was a typical Monday morning at North Shore High School – well, as typical as most Mondays could ever get.

The girls were worried about their hairdos or the big tests in class. Guys were sharing stories about their supposed conquests over the weekend. And there was one group who ruled the roost: the Plastics.

The Plastics were three popular girls that supposedly ruled the school. They were also the highest fashionable group. Their names were Regina George, Gretchen Wieners and Karen Smith.

At the moment, they were sharing their daily gossip. Gossip was like money in Girl World. Girls would exchange it and sell it. Sometimes they would pass it along whenever they got a chance.

A rumor began spreading. It was something that interested the Queen Bees, especially Regina.

Regina had blue eyes and shimmering blond hair that came down to her waist. She was said to be bossy, snobby, and backstabbing. She was also the leader of the Plastics. Everyone ran around after her, and all the boys had a crush on her.

_“Regina George is flawless.”_

_“She has two Fendi purses, and a silver Lexus.”_

_“I hear her hair is insured for 10,000.”_

_“I hear she does car commercials... in Japan.”_

_“Her favorite movie is ‛Varsity Blues’.”_

_“One time, she met John Stamos on a plane...”_

_“And he told her she was pretty.”_

_“One time, she punched me in the face... it was awesome!”_

“Hey, did you hear the news?” said one girl excitedly to her group of friends.

“What?” asked another girl.

“A billionaire teenage CEO is about to transfer into our school for some business trip in our area, which will take too long to miss his classes!” the first girl replied.

“Really? Like, I wonder who it’ll be!” said a third girl.

Most of the students didn’t believe it, but they made it the topic of discussion, and the Queen Bees were talking about it either way.

“Hey there, girls. Did you hear? A teenage CEO billionaire is about to transfer into our school for some business trip in our area!” Regina said excitedly.

“Really?” said Karen. “Cool!”

“Yep. That’s what I heard,” Regina replied.

“Wow! I wonder who it’ll be,” said Gretchen.

“Wait a minute here. We don’t even know what he looks like yet,” Karen remarked.

“We’ll have to wait and see tomorrow, hopefully. There are possibilities of what he could look like physically. He could possibly be fat, or the geeky type with glasses, acne and a Star Trek fixation. It is quite possible, however, that he’ll be likely a combination of all five of those things,” said Regina.

“Really? Eew!” said Gretchen and Karen simultaneously.

Regina said, “Well, I’ll seduce him either way, just to get my hands on his money.”

“Oooh!” said Karen and Gretchen, grinning while looking at each other.

“But wait!” said a guy with blond hair and brown eyes to his friend. “I haven’t told you the best part!”

“What is it?” his friend queried.

“This teenage CEO guy I keep hearing about isn’t coming here until tomorrow. I hope I can probably get some fashion tips from him,” the male student replied. He looked down and gestured at his clothes. “I mean, I’m not exactly Mr. Popular or Mr. James Bond, or even Mr. Fashion these days.”

“What? Why?” his friend asked.

“Well, it’s my wardrobe. It’s all wrong. I mean, I look like a nerd. Or, even worse – a geek.” He thought for a moment. “I **am** a geek, right?”

His friend shrugged. “Probably.”

“Yeah, probably,” the guy said.

Later at lunch, the Plastics sat at their table. It was like a tradition. Of course, the gossip about their topic of discussion – you-know-what – never stopped at lunchtime.

“So,” said Regina breezily, “I wonder who the CEO everyone’s talking about is going to be.”

“Me too!” said Gretchen.

“I wondered about that in art class today,” said Karen.

Regina thought, _Maybe he’s something like my dad – nice and sweet with brown eyes and black hair._

Karen thought, _I wonder if the CEO is very helpful with things. That could be really cool!_

Gretchen thought, _Oooh, I hope the billionaire CEO is a total hottie, and also likes to read poetry. That could be so hot like fire!_

And the next day, the drama was about to build like an ocean wave…

The Plastics waited, along with the rest of the students by the school entrance the next day, waiting for **him** to come…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	2. Meet Seto Kaiba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seto Kaiba makes his arrival at North Shore High...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here my OC, Abigail Watson, is introduced.  
> Eyes: Blue  
> Hair: Chocolate  
> Personality: She’s kind of like me – she’s nice, humble and also kind of cool, but in a way that’s not sickening, of course.  
> Likes: Being a writer.  
> Dislikes: Her Achilles’ heel is Algebra.  
> Clothes: She wears turtlenecks in colors of pink, black, white, etc. Sometimes, she wears a blue windbreaker with pockets that are grey on the inside. She also wears Levis in black and blue, and shoes that have blue and white stripes on her feet.

_He’s a cold-hearted snake, girl_  
_Look into his eyes_  
_Oh oh_  
_He’s been tellin’ lies_  
_He’s a lover boy at play_  
_He don’t play by rules_  
_Oh oh_  
_Girl, don’t play the fool – no_  
~Paula Abdul, **Cold Hearted Snake**

**Previously…**

_“So,” said Regina breezily, “I wonder who the CEO everyone’s talking about is going to be.”_

_“Me too!” said Gretchen._

_“I wondered about that in art class today,” said Karen._

_Regina thought, Maybe he’s something like my dad – nice and sweet with brown eyes and black hair._

_Karen thought, I wonder if the CEO is very helpful with things. That could be really cool!_

_Gretchen thought, Oooh, I hope the billionaire CEO is a total hottie, and also likes to read poetry. That could be so hot like fire!_

_Moreover, the next day, the drama was about to build like an ocean wave…_

_The Plastics waited, along with the rest of the students by the school entrance the next day, waiting for **him** to come…_

 

 

********************************

Drama and anticipation were hanging in the air. At the entrance to North Shore High School, the students were waiting for someone…

Then a limo pulled up. When it stopped, its back door opened, and a tall boy stepped out of the limo.

He had brown hair and cobalt eyes, and wore black slacks, a long sleeved black shirt that had no buttons and a bit of a turtleneck to it.

The belt around his waist had a beveled engraving of KC.

The main piece was a large flowing purple colored trenchcoat with pronounced shoulders, wide arms, and long flowing bottom.

He also wore a pair of steel cuffs about the forearms. Also included were very high black boots with a slightly raised heel in the back.

There was no question about it. There were no keeping secrets about it either…

This was… _Seto Kaiba…!_

As he walked down the hallway to his first class, the guys and girls alike stared at him. Often he would lock eyes with a guy and give him a cool smirk, and whenever he passed by a girl, he would give her a cool stare.

He then walked into the classroom and sat down at a desk facing the front of the classroom. Then he took out his laptop and opened it, turned it on and began typing. Regina, a little encouraged, walked into the room and leaned against his desk.

“Hiya, Seto! How are you, cutie?” she said.

Kaiba’s expression did not change, but his eyes seemed to grow darker as he snapped his laptop closed.

“If I recall correctly, no one gave you any type of permission to call me by my first name. I’ve already made it clear to you that I have no such interest in you. Now,” he said coldly, looking up at her with a look that could make a grown man cower, “get out of my sight, Regina, you low-life.”

Regina’s eyes grew wide and her bright red lips parted as her jaw dropped. _A low-life? Is that what he thinks I am…?_

“How…how did you know my name?” she asked.

“I have my ways,” Kaiba replied, and then reopened his laptop and went back to his typing.

Then Aaron Samuels, Regina’s ex-boyfriend, walked in. He grinned upon seeing Kaiba.

“Hey, Kaiba, dude! How’s it going, man?” he asked. However, Kaiba ignored him. This got Aaron’s dander up.

“Hey, Kaiba, I was talking to you!” he snapped.

“So?” Kaiba replied coolly. “I chose to ignore you.” Then he turned to Regina. “You see, Regina, I prefer to play a card game.”

With that he pulled out his deck, with his signature card, the Blue Eyes White Dragon, on the top.

“It’s called Duel Monsters. I’m sure that idiots like you have heard of such a thing.” He smirked as the second sentence left his mouth.

The math group were shocked at first as they turned and looked at each other. Then they turned back to Kaiba and started laughing. They laughed until tears fell down their cheeks.

Then the leader, a young man with red hair and brown eyes, spoke up. “Kaiba, you got to be kidding us. You really don’t want to play a children’s card game, do you?”

Kaiba’s smile disappeared and he slammed his hands on his desk, causing the math group, the Plastics and Aaron to shut their mouths.

Then he yelled, “OH YEAH? HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF SOMETHING SIMILAR TO THE STUFF I’VE BEEN THROUGH HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?!”

After calming down a bit, he then went on. “I’ve had my soul stolen, I’ve almost died, and my little brother Mokuba has been kidnapped multiple times over to draw me in. And of course, I almost always win.”

Silence followed after Kaiba’s speech. Regina did not know what to think of that. She was in total shock. So were Gretchen, Karen and the others. They didn’t know Kaiba had a little brother…until now.

Then the principal, Mr. Duvall, walked in, having heard the argument. He raised his eyebrows at the scene in the classroom. He had seen a lot of things at school in his time, but nothing like this.

**Flashback…**

_Mr. Duvall was typing up a reply to an e-mail sent to him by one of his students, Abigail Watson. She was 15, had brown hair and blue eyes, and was quite the writer. Plus, she was also fantastic when it came to using a computer and sending e-mail. However, she had a temper (but not a bad one) which she kept under control, and she often would spend lunchtime in the library after eating._

_After clicking Send, he then sighed. He sure missed her. But he would remember all the great chats they had had._

_He even remembered the morning after that fateful night. When Abigail ran up to him, she told him she knew what had happened. Then she uttered the words that changed him._

_“I’m standing by you, Mr. Duvall, and I always will.”_

_**One of my favorite students is sticking up for me,** he thought._

_Then the phone rang. Mr. Duvall then blinked, puzzled. He picked it up. “Hello?”_

_“Ah, Mr. Duvall,” said the voice on the other line – a voice he knew all too well._

_“Seto Kaiba,” he said._

_“Ah, you remember. Good. Been answering an e-mail sent by one of your students?”_

_“Yeah. How did you-?”_

_“I have my ways. And her name is Abigail Watson. I trust she is well?”_

_“Uh, yes.”_

_“That’s good,” Kaiba replied._

_On the other line, Kaiba smirked. He couldn't wait to see Abigail at North Shore High School._

_“Talk with you later, Kaiba. ‛Bye.”_

_“Goodbye.”_

**End of Flashback**

Mr. Duvall blinked. He couldn’t believe it. The Seto Kaiba himself was right there, in North Shore High School. He blinked once more, and then left the room, puzzled.

Kaiba, however, had one particular girl on his mind…someone he knew he could use to make the other girls jealous.

 _Perfect,_ he thought, smiling.

As he went back to his laptop, the smile turned into a seductive smirk.

The brown hair… the blue eyes… the body of a dancer… and, of course, quite the fiery temper like a phoenix…

That was her… Abigail Watson.

_“Hey, Abigail!” called out one of the guys. Kaiba looked on, his cobalt eyes showing intriguement, and at the same time masking his jealousy, as Abigail watched a guy with red hair and green eyes talk about something he liked with excitement. Then her expression changed and she looked at the guy with...what was that...anger?_

_Then she lifted her hand and slapped him. Kaiba blinked in surprise as he watched the guy turn away a little in pain as he held his hand to his stinging cheek, while Abigail put her nose in the air, snubbing him, and then turned on her heel and walked away._

_As Kaiba turned and headed down the hallway, he felt intrigued by the scene he had just witnessed._

After pulling himself out of the memory, Kaiba looked thoughtful for a moment. Then his smirked widened and he immediately went to Yahoo! Mail, clicked on Contacts, and then clicked on Abigail’s name.

Then he noticed her e-mail address.

Of course. She had to pick that (after all, she was a writer).

With that he clicked on it, bringing up a new e-mail message and began typing an e-mail to send to her.

 _Won’t she be surprised,_ he thought.

**Meanwhile, in the Social Studies classroom two rooms away...**

Abigail was reading a book on date rape and often taking notes on what she had read for a project. If there was one thing she was worried about besides bullies, it was failure on assignments. She wanted to do much better than the “C” she had gotten on the last project. Plus, she also had an Algebra test coming up next Friday. And Algebra was a subject she disliked with a passion. It was like trying to catch and tame a wild stallion, but failing every time.

“Abby!” called out a voice in a whisper.

Abigail looked up from her book.

“Yeah?” she asked, getting up and walking over to her laptop. Sitting in front of it was Devin Seale, one of her friends. He loved dragons, and often wore a long, black trenchcoat that, as Abigail put it one day, reminded her of the vampire David in the 1987 film **The Lost Boys**. And, of course, he also had quite a temper, but he did his best not to shake Abigail up too much.

“You got an e-mail…from Seto Kaiba…” said Devin.

He got up and Abigail sat in front of the computer. She clicked on the Inbox, and it showed one new message…from **him** …

Her eyes widened. Her hands shook, but she did her best to keep them steady as she clicked on the message, opening it up.

It said:

 _“My darling Abigail,_  
_It might interest you to know that I have transferred to your high school. Sadly, however, it is for a business meeting. But don’t worry. I’ll find a way to spend some time with you anyway._

_Your dearest dragon,_   
_Seto Kaiba.”_

After storing the e-mail in one of her folders (My Letters), Abigail then closed the Yahoo! Mail program.

“Hey, Devin, how do you know Seto Kaiba?”

“Well, we met at Domino High a few weeks ago. I let it slip that you were my friend, and he said, ‛Oh, really now? I would like to meet her.’ And, well, you know the rest.”

Abigail nodded. She knew exactly what Devin meant.

“Devin, I’m not exactly sure how to put this, but I’m not ready to fall in love yet. I’ll just give it some time and figure out my feelings.”

“Good idea,” agreed Devin. “But you have to be careful. I know Kaiba. He’s cold as ice, but he loves the chase.”

“Yeah. Then, if I do feel the same, I’ll let him know, but gently though,” Abigail replied.

Devin nodded. He knew that Kaiba was hard for any girl to resist, no matter how hard she tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
